A Pirate's Life
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: When Annabella's brother comes back she's thirlled! But she gets caught up in a young boy's life on her brother's pirate ship! Will everything turn out ok in the end or will evil win?
1. INTRO

**A Pirate's Life (YGO) Intro**

**Your name is Annabella but people call you Anna. You have blonde hair (long), brown eyes, and a great figure. You have 1 brother whom is a pirate. You don't see him much because of his title. Oh yeah your brother's name is Seto. (me: same Seto)**

**You are 19 and you live in Port Ballder (me: made it up). You live on your own and you haven't seen your brother in 3 years. The last time you say your brother he told you he was going to leave and most likely never come back.**

** About where you live**

**The port or place you live literally sucks. You are not excepted there and you barely make a living. (me: well I think that's all you need to know)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Rea: ok well yall enjoy…oh ya if any word is in the 'blah' then they are thinking! KK well enjoy!**

**A Pirate's Life (YGO) Ch. 1**

**//YOUR POV//**

**You wake up get changed and head out for some food. You start to walk down the street when you see some one. No one is outside. All of a sudden someone runs into you. The person grabs you and pulls you into a corner and covers your mouth. You try to see the identity but he is wearing a black cloak. You hear footsteps then they disappear. You turn back to the hooded figure and he/she is gone but you notice they dropped a piece of paper. Well you decide to go back to ur small home and read it. When you finally sat down and read the paper it said:**

**Dear Anna,**

**I will only be in your port for a day. If you wish to see me go to the farthest forbidden dock.**

**Seto.**

**You close the paper and realize that you have to go there tonight.**

**FFW Tonight**

**//Your POV//**

**You grabbed your cloak and headed out. When you finally got there the ship looked deserted but because you were curious you went on the ship. You didn't realize how big the ship actually was. You saw 2 big doors and decided to go in. You noticed 2 things: one it had food and 2 there is another door. You go through the door which leads you down one level to where the Captain must be. You knock twice.**

**Voice: GO away I told you I am busy.**

**You: but.**

**Voice: fine. Come in.**

**You stepped through the door. And he looked up at you. **

**Voice: And you are who?**

**You: my name is Annabella.**

**Voice: Anna!? It's me Seto.**

**You two were getting your glad-to-see-you's out when you heard someone yell "I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME!"**

**Seto: oh no. Follow me**

**You: (nods) ok**

**You follow Seto back to the main deck and he lifts up a door on the floor. Seto instantly pushes you to the side just in time as a boy with tri-colored hair runs out and knocks right into Seto.**

**Seto: Yugi get off and explain.**

**Yugi: Bakura…Yami…Fight…BLOOD… (faint)**

**Seto: (looks at you) move him I will be right back.**

**//Yugi's POV//**

**That boy did it again.**

**Voice: Yugi where are u?**

**Then he found me and threw me across the room.**

**Me: Yami Help!**

**Voice: it's no use you will not get away this time. (lifts you up by shirt)**

**Yami: Drop him Bakura.**

**Bakura: fine (literally drops you)**

**Yami: BAKURA!**

**Bakura: the lil brat is fine.**

**Yami: I would shut it before I beat the fuck out of you.**

**Bakura: is that a threat?**

**Yami: (shrugs)**

**Bakura: you know Yami this is the last time u piss me off.**

**Then they get into a fight of martial arts that's when someone opened the hatch and I ran till I hit Seto.**

**//YOUR POV//**

**Seto finally came back pulling a boy looking like this Yugi kid by the arms up the stairs, yelling his head off.**

**Seto: Yami, would you shut up!?**

**Yami: I'll GET you Bakura this isn't over yet!**

**Seto: If you don't shut it you're going to get it.**

**Yami: I'm fine…Now let me go.**

**Then Seto dropped Yami onto the deck.**

**Seto: (looks at you) Get him (points to Yugi) to wake up and (points to Yami) Mr. I kill everyone's wounds clean.**

**And with that Seto left. You looked over to the 2 boys and that they were now both awake. The smaller boy looks at you and smiles.**

**Yugi: Hi my name is Yugi. What is yours?**

**You: My name is Annabella but you guys can call me Anna.**

**Yugi: Oh this is Yami. (points to the other boy) he is my brother.**

**Yami: Hi**

**Yugi: I am going to bed. See ya in the morning.**

**Yugi walks away. Yami goes to get up and walk away when…Yami collapsed and fell. **

**You rushed over to help him. **

**You: are u ok? (lending a hand)**

**Yami: (takes hand) I'm fine.**

**You: so are you bandage your leg or hobble to bed???**

**Yami: fine.**

**You and Yami walk over to the side of the ship and he lifts up his pant leg.**

**You: WOW**

**Yami: what?**

**You: there is more than a cut.**

**Yami: wut in the world are you talking about?**

**You: who slashed your leg anyway?**

**Yami: its just a cut and you don't need to know**

**You: why not**

**Yami: because I said.**

**You bandaged his leg and began to walk away.**

**You: aren't you going to say thank you!?**

**He turned around and smirked.**

**Yami: thanks. I guess**

**You: what do you mean you guess?**

**Yami: you didn't really do anything.**

**You: what do you mean?! If I didn't do anything you wouldn't be able to stand.**

**Yami was about to reply when you stumbled and fell of the ship into the cold water. **

**(hint: ship is moving)**


	3. Chapter 2

'**blah' means they are thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh just the plot and annabella**

**A Pirate's Life (YGO) Ch. 2**

**//Your POV//**

**You were freezing and tired. You were about to give up when you noticed Yami grabbed your arm.**

**Yami: Just hold on and don't let go.**

**You: (nods) ok**

**Yami went to pull you up when something started pulling you down.**

**Yami: SETO! YUGI! HELP!**

**Yami kept pulling you up and you caught a glimpse of Seto and Yugi.**

**Yugi: Yami!**

**Seto: ANNA!**

**Yami: something is pulling her down. NOW STOP SHIP NOW!**

**Those were the last words you heard before you blacked out!**

**//Yami's POV//**

**When I look down I noticed Anna blacked out. I also happened to notice a siren or mermaid that was pulling her down. You couldn't believe your eyes. 'What would they want with Anna' I thought. All of a sudden I lost my grip and plunged into the water.**

**//Wit Seto and Yugi//**

**Seto ran up a set of stairs and told the driver person to lower anchor and not to move.**

**Yugi: captain Yami fell. And I think I saw a siren.**

**Seto: oh no.**

**//Wit Yami// (his POV)**

**I noticed I kept going further and further downward. It felt like I was going to die when all of a sudden I hit flooring. I opened my eyes wide and saw…that I was on a ship but it was a sort of underwater cavern with air and light. I noticed Anna started to awaken.**

**//Your POV//**

**You finally started to come out of that black out and you saw Yami.**

**You: where are we?**

**Yami: we got drug under the water by a siren and ended up here**

**You: so how do we get out?**

**Yami: not sure.**

**Voice: leaving so soon.**

**Yami: depends on wut you have to say.**

**Voice: I won't hurt you, yet.**

**You: yet? Come where we can see you?!**

**Voice: fine.**

**When you saw that it was human yet a creature you felt scared but curious.**

**Alara: my name is Alara**

**Yami: fine but why did you drag us down here?**

**Alara: Because I have something you want**

**You: and wut is that?**

**Alara: the necklace of portals.**

**Yami: no that is what our beloved captain wants not me.**

**Alara: well then I won't give it to you.**

**You: wait**

**Alara: wut now?**

**You: I'll take the necklace.**

**Alara: what would you have to trade?**

**Yami: what do you want?**

**Alara: I only wish for the gem of Cortez**

**You: how are we supposed to get this gem?**

**Alara: well I am going to give you the necklace to get it.**

**Yami: fine then let us leave.**

**Alara: how do I know you will come back?**

**You: well I will give you something I cherish that I have to come back for.**

**Alara: you could be lying to me**

**You: I won't lie**

**Alara: wut about me keep someone of your crew?**

**Yami: what are you up to?**

**Alara: I'll choose you. (points to Yami)**

**You looked where Yami is standing and chains come from nowhere and tie him up.**

**Alara: now be back within 3 days to get back and bring me the gem.**

**You: fine**

**Alara: on and if you don't make it back in time we do wut we please with him.**

**You: why should I care?**

**Alara: uh so you don't care if we keep him**

**You: to me, no**

**Yami: NOT HELPING HERE!**

**You: shut up I'll be back**

**Alara: bye**

**And you felt a sudden spin going round and round then you felt someone grab your arm. You looked up and saw Seto. **

**Seto: Anna are you ok?**

**You: yeah I'm fine**

**You saw Yugi run toward you two. **

**Yugi: Where's my brother. (starting to cry)**

**So you told them what happened and Yugi was the first to speak.**

**Yugi: (crying) wut do we do?**

**Seto: we find that gem with help from the necklace, come near this place, and get Yami back.**

**You: then what are we waiting for?**

**Seto: nothing. WAKE UP FOOLS!**

**Seto shouted at the crew as you started to head out to find the gem.**


	4. Chapter 3

**­'blah' means they're thinking. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh just Annabella sirens and Danny**

**A Pirate's Life Ch.3**

**//Your POV//Next DayNoon//On Deck//**

**Seto: how do we activate it?**

**You: I don't know!**

**Seto: Don't YELL AT ME!**

**Yugi: please be QUIET!?**

**Seto and You: O.O**

**Yugi: Thank you. Ok now to activate this all you have to do is wear it and think of what your looking for.**

**You: seems easy. I'll use it.**

**You put it on and it started to glow a bright yellow. When you could see you saw an island.**

**You: Where are we?**

**Voice: This is Pirates Cove.**

**You: who are you?**

**Danny: my name is Danny.**

**You: Nice to meet you.**

**The boy had long black hair tied in a braid, average height, and brown eyes. Seto walked over to you.**

**Seto: Anna and Danny will come with me to the island.**

**You: ok.**

**Danny: let's go.**

**Yugi: why can't I come?**

**Seto: because someone needs to stay here.**

**Yugi: But-**

**You: Don't worry we will be right back.**

**Yugi: ok but please hurry.**

**You: we will.**

**//On Island//**

**You: So where do we look?**

**Danny: In that cavern (points to cavern)**

**Seto: how do you know?**

**Danny: Because that is the best place to start **

**You: Well let's hurry.**

**All of you walked into the cavern and saw hundreds of pirates behaving like buffoons. **

**You: how are we supposed to find anything in here?**

**Danny: look for the one pirate that is doing nothing**

**Seto: there.**

**Seto pointed to a pirate in the back corner.**

**Seto: Anna hide the necklace.**

**You: ok.**

**So you tucked your necklace under your shirt. You all walked over to the pirate. He was sitting in a chair with his feet on the table. He was wearing a black cloak, black hat, brown pants, and looked very skinny to be a pirate. You walked up to him and Seto was the first to say anything.**

**Seto: hey pirate!**

**Pirate: what do you want?**

**Danny: we need answers.**

**Pirate: you do huh. (looks up)**

**You finally saw his face, he has dark blue eyes, and brown hair tied back into a ponytail.**

**James: my name is James. So what answers are ye lookin' for?**

**Seto: we need to know about a certain gem.**

**James: tell me yer names and I just might help ya.**

**You: My name is Anna, that's Seto and Danny.**

**James: Nice to meet you miss. So wat gem ye talkin' 'bout?**

**You: the gem-**

**Seto: how do we know we can trust you?**

**James: Because I am the only cutthroat here willing to help.**

**Seto: fine.**

**You: ok we are looking for the-**

**Danny: maybe we should talk about this somewhere else.**

**You: hmph. Fine.**

**James: follow me.**

**He led yall to a shed away from the cavern. **

**James: so wat is it called?**

**You: the gem of Cortez.**

**James: I see.**

**Danny: Do you know where it is?**

**James: yes.**

**Seto: well where is it?**

**James: right here.**

**James takes out a bag from his pocket and then shows you all the gem.**

**You: thank you so much.**

**Seto: we'll be taking it now.**

**James: I don't think so.**

**Danny: and why is that.**

**James: because I never said I was trustworthy.**

**Seto: that doesn't make any difference either hand it over or prepare to die.**

**James: I'll take that chance.**

**Danny: your loss.**

**James: whatever do you mean?**

**James pulled out a sword and so did Danny and Seto. They started fighting. After a few minutes James was out cold thanks to Seto. Danny grabbed the gem and handed it to you. After that you left back to the boar. You walked over to Seto sense he was alone and standing by the railing.**

**You: Seto?**

**Seto: yes what is it you want?**

**You: why didn't we just leave Yami and take both items for ourselves?**

**Seto: Because he is my best fighter on this ship that will listen to my orders. **

**You: oh.**

**Seto: so are you going to activate that necklace or just stand there?**

**You: alright here we go.**

**So you activate the gem and the ship goes into a blinding light and back into the sea. Then you saw a gush of water drench you and Seto. After you opened your eyes you saw a note. **

**You: Seto a note.**

**Seto: well read it.**

**The letter said just to jump in the water. **

**Seto: ok let's go.**

**You: you're going too?**

**Seto: just me and you.**

**You: well come on.**

**Seto: Yugi, Danny come here.**

**Yugi: yes sir.**

**Seto: I want you two to stand here and wait till we come back up.**

**Danny and Yugi: Aye Aye Captain **

**So you and Seto jumped into the water and hit some flooring.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Rea: ok well 'blah' means they are thinking…enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh but I do own the plot line, Annabella, and Danny.**

**A Pirate's Life (YGO) CH. 4**

**//Your POV//**

**When you and Seto jumped into the water you hit the same cavern floor. You looked up to see Yami in the same place you left him. From the shadows you heard a voice and Seto was behind you ready for anything. As Yami looked at you some said-**

**Alara: I see you came back**

**You: I always keep to my word.**

**Alara: I see you brought another boy with you.**

**You: yes this is the captain of our ship.**

**Alara: I see, so what would your captain's name be?**

**Seto: it's Seto.**

**Alara: so do you have it or not?**

**Yami: Anna don't give it to her.**

**You: huh?**

**Yami: the gem can give her power to sha-**

**Alara then whacked him in the stomach as Yami groaned in pain.**

**Seto: Leave him alone.**

**You: what does this gem allow you to do?**

**Alara: do you want the boy back or not?**

**You: you didn't answer my question.**

**Alara: neither did you mine. Now hand it over.**

**Seto: release him first.**

**Alara: fine.**

**She snaps her fingers and the chains disappear and Yami lands on his feet. All of a sudden you notice a mermaid swam over between yall. Yami walked over to the mermaid and she held out her hand while you handed the gem over to her. Yami walked over to you two as the mermaid gave Alara the gem.**

**Alara: You may leave now.**

**You: um ok**

**Alara nodded and led you three to an opening that was pitch black and yall stepped through. When you opened your eyes you were in the water near the ship. After you all swam closer to the ship Seto climbed up the latter, then you, and finally Yami. When you got up there you saw that Yugi and Danny were tied to the mast. In front of them stood a boy with white hair and brown eyes that were filled with hatred. You also saw guys surrounding the deck.**

**Seto: Bakura what is the meaning of this?**

**Bakura: the meaning of this is that it is a mutiny.**

**Seto: how dare you?**

**Yami: I told you he was no good**

**The boy who you knew as Bakura started walking towards you but Seto stepped in front of you.**

**Seto: you won't lay one hand on her. **

**Bakura: You won't be in charge after I'm done.**

**A couple of pirate scum walked up behind Bakura.**

**Bakura: take the former captain and his lil warrior and tie them to the mast.**

**You didn't even notice till now that Yami had pull out a sword.**

**Yami: I am going to kill you right here and now.**

**Bakura: so you do wish to finish this?**

**Yami: (rolls eyes) no I would rather drink a bottle of rum and pass out.**

**Bakura: well then why didn't you say so I can get us a bottle.**

**Yami: (anime vein) …**

**You: (giggles)**

**Yami attacked Bakura and they started fighting while you snuck over to the mast (without getting hit) and untied Danny and Yugi. But when you heard a scream of pain you looked over to see…**


	6. Chapter 5

'blah' means they are thinking

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh but I do own the plot line, Annabella, and Danny.

**A Pirate's Life (YGO) Ch.5**

**//Your POV//**

**But when you heard a scream of pain you looked over to see Bakura's arm dripping with blood and Yami with a triumphant smile plastered on his face. You searched for Seto and noticed that he was no where to be found. You felt a pair of hands on your shoulders. You turn around and slap the person. After they growled you noticed it to be Seto!**

**You: Seto, I am soooooo sorry I thought you might be one of them.**

**Danny & Yugi: Captain!**

**You had forgotten all about the two boys.**

**You: we need to help Yami and stop this revolt.**

**Seto: True but I don't want you getting hurt so, Anna, you go hide somewhere.**

**You: But Seto-**

**Seto: no! Now go! And take Yugi with you.**

**So you and Yugi go through the 2 big doors going into the dinner room for the captain and close the door. You threw yourself in a chair leaving Yugi at the door. **

**Yugi: Anna? Are you ok?**

**You: I just hate standing in the side lines not able to help.**

**Yugi: But he only did it because you're his sister and siblings usually protect other siblings.**

**You: how good is protecting someone when you don't see him for years?**

**Yugi: maybe he didn't want you to get into trouble.**

**You: I guess so. But why are you here?**

**Yugi: my parents died when I was 5, Yami was only 7, but he took better care of me than himself. I don't remember what about but my brother got in a sword fight with yours. Neither of them won the fight. After that, this ship became our home.**

**You started to notice that it had gotten quiet.**

**You: do you hear that?**

**Yugi: I don't hear anything.**

**You: exactly!**

**//OUT ON THE DECK//**

**After you and Yugi went to hide Seto and Danny went to go fight. They both stood up and turned around to see 6 thugs standing there pointing their swords. So they start to try to fight them off. Yami on the other hand was still fighting Bakura. Every stab blocked, every hit repelled until Yami threw a blow that knocked Bakura down. **

**// YOUR POV//**

**You heard someone pounding on the door, thinking it was Seto, Yami, or Danny you unlocked the door. A boy with gold hair with light purple eyes and a pirate thug opened the door. You regretted opening the door when the boy grabbed Yugi and the thug grabbed you and pulled yall onto the deck. You noticed that Bakura was on the ground with Yami in front of him with a sword pointed at him. You could hear Bakura talk because everything got quiet. **

**Bakura: NOW EVERYONE FREEZE!**

**Everyone looked at Bakura and stopped fighting**

**Yami: Shut Up!**

**Yami was about to thrust his sword when that boy pulled Yugi forward into view. Yami saw Yugi and you could tell things wouldn't go well when the boy pulled out a dagger. The thug did the same. Seto saw you needed help. **

**Yami: Bakura, tell your side-kick Marik to leave him alone.**

**Bakura: Then throw your sword down.**

**Yami: grrr…I said leave him alone.**

**The boy, Marik, from what Yami said, moved the dagger closer to Yugi's neck.**

**Yugi: YAMI! HELP!**

**Yami: fine. Bakura you win, this time. **

**Yami drops his sword and kicks it to Marik. Bakura motions for one of the thugs over near Danny and Seto. The thug came over to Yami and tied his hands behind his back. Bakura walked over to Seto and Danny on the other side of the ship. **

**Seto: (looks at Bakura) let my sister go.**

**Bakura: I will, eventually. Now be good little boys and drop your swords.**

**They started to argue and you decided to make an escape. You then knocked the thug back and dodged the dagger. Before anyone knew, you were behind a barrel next to Yami. The thug started to walk over to Bakura. Yami had sat next to the barrel. Once you were sure the thug was near Bakura you tapped Yami on the arm. He turned to you as you began to whisper to him. **

**You: Be quiet, I am going to cut you loose.**

**Yami turned away as you began to work the dagger you had through the ropes. (A/N: the barrels are to Yami's left.) You didn't know till Bakura fired the gun at…**


	7. Chapter 6

'blah' means they are thinking….

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own the plot line, Annabella and Danny.

**A Pirate's Life Chapter 6**

**//Your POV//**

**You didn't know Bakura knew you were gone until he fired a gun at…YOU! Yami pulled you down behind the barrels just in time. You opened your eyes to see that Yami had his hands on your upper arms and was looking through the barrels. You noticed the position you were in, even though you were on top, made you blush. Yami turned to see if you were ok and that you didn't get hurt. He noticed you were blushing. He started whispering. **

**Yami: what's wrong?**

**You blushed even more because he didn't know.**

**You: ummm**

**Yami: what about we go help your brother?**

**You nod and start to move. You look back at Yami and noticed he was blushing. He had finally realized what you were blushing about. When he noticed he was blushing he stood up.**

**Yami: Hey Bakura you missed!**

**Bakura dead turned to face Yami. You saw Seto step over to Bakura and as he went to say something Seto spoke up.**

**Seto: Bakura**

**As he turned his head to look at Seto, Seto punched him in the face. Making him stumble and fall to the ground. Danny ran and came back with some rope. They tied Bakura up to the mast. Yami turned to you, lending his hand to help you up and you took it. **

**You: thank you.**

**Yami: no problem. It was my fault you are on the ground.**

**Before you could say anything he started walking towards Marik, who still had Yugi with a dagger ready to slit his throat. **

**Yami: Marik, I'll make you a deal. If you let Yugi go I will defend you till you fuck up again. Or you can do it the hard way.**

**Marik didn't move from his position. **

**Yami: ok your fault.**

**Yami pulls out a dagger that must have been strapped to his boot. He threw the dagger at Marik which ended up knocking Marik's dagger out of his hand. You were amazed that Yugi didn't get hurt by either dagger. You saw Marik release Yugi but turn around and run into Danny. Danny punched Marik in the face causing Marik to fall to the ground unconscious. **

**Seto: any pirate thugs wishing to live must stay under my command. And first you rats can put Marik and Bakura in a row boat and push them out to sea.**

**You noticed 4 thugs go to move and take care of the 2 boys. Seto walks over to you.**

**Seto: are you ok?**

**You: uhuh **

**Seto: good. Let's gut you changed.**

**You: ok**

**Seto: Danny can you cook?**

**Danny: yes sir**

**Seto: then cook everyone dinner**

**Danny: aye**

**You both walked through the big doors and down the stairs to Seto's cabin. He walked to a closet then turned to you.**

**Seto: stay here**

**Seto walked out and about 3min. later came back in with a brown pair of pants, a white shirt, a small belt, and a pair of black boots. He set them on a chair. He turned to you.**

**Seto: get ready and meet me in the next room.**

**When you were done everything fit you well. You open the door and walked up the stairs. When you got there you noticed every one to be there but one…**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh just the plot line, Annabella, and Danny. **

**A Pirate's Life (YGO) Ch.7**

**//Your POV//**

**When you got there you noticed everyone to be there but one, Yami. You didn't know why but you wanted to know where he was. Seto motioned you to a seat on his right and you sat down. You turned to Seto.**

**You: where is Yami?**

**Seto: out on the deck.**

**Seto, Danny, and Yugi started talking about random things, you ignored them. You grabbed 2 apples, got up, and walked out on to the deck. No one noticed. You got on the deck and all the thugs were under deck while Yami stood leaning on the edge of the ship banister. You now stood only a couple of feet away from him. **

**You: aren't you going to eat?**

**Yami: (turns to you) I'm not hungry**

**You: you're lying.**

**Yami: No I'm not**

**You: yes you are**

**Yami: ok…ok you got me. How did you know?**

**You: even though you say "no" you're eyes were lying and they say "yes"**

**Yami: you know besides my mom you are the only one who knows that I do that. **

**You extended a hand with an apple in it. Yami took it.**

**Yami: thank you**

**You: you're welcome**

**Yami: why aren't you in there eating?**

**You: because I wanted to thank you for earlier.**

**Yami: huh?**

**You: when I almost got shot, thank you for saving me.**

**Yami: oh. No problem.**

**You both stood in silence.**

**You: your brother's nice.**

**Yami: that's why he gets into trouble.**

**You: I don't understand**

**Yami: everyone picked on him because he would be too nice and the fact he can't handle weapons makes it worse. **

**You: why don't you teach him?**

**Yami: he just refuses every time.**

**You: you know, I can handle a sword.**

**Yami: I doubt that.**

**You: fine. Let me see your sword.**

**Yami: ok**

**He hands you his sword. You take it and go into a completely wrong stance. Yami chuckles at the site. **

**You: what did I do wrong?**

**Yami: (stops chuckling) you're in the wrong stance.**

**You: then show me the right one**

**Yami: fine.**

**Yami walks over to you and places one hand on yours, the one with the sword, and one hand on your left hip. (Sword is in your right hand) You shiver and he takes his hands off.**

**You: no, no I'm fine, sorry.**

**Yami: ok**

**He places his hand back.**

**Yami: since you're a girl your stance is different.**

**Yami moves your hand and arm where it is suppose to be. Then he takes his hand off your hip and places his left hand on yours, then moves your hand to your hip. As soon as he does that you hear your name called in anger. Yami immediately lets go and turns to the voice. You turn as well to see non-other than…**


	9. Chapter 8

'blah' means they are thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do own the plot line, Annabella, and Danny.

**A Pirate's Life (YGO) Ch. 8**

**//Your POV//**

**You turn as well to see non-other than Seto. He walks right up to you and Yami, still holding composure as a captain should. You turn to notice Danny in the doorway and apparently so did Seto.**

**Seto: Danny come get Anna and take her in the room.**

**You turn to Yami as he turned to you. You whisper. **

**You: Don't fight my brother. Please?**

**Yami: (sigh) I won't, I promise.**

**You looked at his eyes and you knew he wasn't lying. Just before Danny grabbed your wrist you felt raindrops. As Danny pulled you inside and shut the doors you noticed Yugi's face looked confused. Danny walked to Yugi and whispered something. Yugi had stood up to listen and dropped into the chair, head in hands. You walked over to Yugi.**

**You: Yugi, what's wrong?**

**Yugi: Yami might hurt Seto. Then we won't have a place to stay.**

**You: Yami promised me he would not fight.**

**Yugi: are you sure?**

**You: (wink) of course**

**Nest thing you know Seto busts through the doors, down the stairs, and back up with a few pillows and blankets.**

**Seto: Here I'm going to bed.**

**And with that he stormed down the stairs and locked the door. Looking back at what just happened you had seen Seto carry something when he had come in the first time. You looked at Danny.**

**You: what was Seto carrying?**

**Danny: I don't know**

**Yugi: It was a whip that he would use on the thugs.**

**You: YAMI!**

**You ran out the door with both boys on your heels. It was lightly raining but still you could see. You saw Yami laying face down on the deck near the closest mast. You noticed he had no shirt and his bear back had at least 10 or more whip lashes cut into his skin.**

**Yugi: Brother?**

**You: I need bandages, cloth, and water.**

**The two boys left to get the things you requested. Yami stirred and sat up on his knees groaning. **

**Yami: I…I kept…m…my promise**

**You: and you're hurt because of it.**

**Before you could say more Yugi and Danny came back. After Yami was bandaged and able to lay on his back you all got the blankets and pillows and laid down. But only Yugi and Danny fell asleep while you lay awake with Yami to your right. **

**You: Yami?**

**Yami: yes Anna?**

**You: I…I am so sorry!**

**You burst into tears and Yami leans over and embraces you. As you cry into his shirt he runs his fingers through your hair. You then choke back your tears and looked up at Yami. **

**You: but why?**

**Yami: why what?**

**You: because of me you got hurt. You should hate me!**

**Yami: but I can't hate you.**

**You: can I tell you something?**

**Yami: you can tell me anything.**

**You arch your head as he lowers his. Your lips meet with his…you both part for air. **

**Yami: you are the first woman to make my soul burn with passion and lust. **

**You: Yami, I love you so much.**

**Yami: get some rest.**

**You lay down on your blanket and him on his. As you fall asleep you hear him whisper to you.**

**Yami: I love you Annabella. **


	10. Chapter 9

'**blah' means they are thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own the plot line, Annabella, and Danny.**

**A Pirate's Life Ch.9**

**You slept peacefully until you were shook awake by Yugi. You yawn and rub your eyes and stretch. **

**You: What's going on?**

**Yugi: A ship is trying to pursue us. Seto wants you up and ready. **

**You: what ship?**

**Yugi: we aren't sure yet.**

**You jump up, tie your hair up, and put your hat on. **

**You: ready**

**Yugi: ok let's go.**

**The first thing you saw, once out on the deck, was Yami sitting on the starboard (right) railing, staring at you, while Seto giving orders while occasionally glaring at Yami. Seto speaks to you but doesn't turn around to face you.**

**Seto: Anna come here?**

**You: (walks to him) yes Seto?**

**Seto: I want you to stay near me. We are going to run but if we don't then they will board us and you will be near me so you're not taken from me. **

**You: ok**

**After about 35minuets of sailing you were sailing yall were pursued and boarded. They line the thugs up along with Yami, Yugi, and Danny to pick which one will go with them and be on addition to THEIR pirate crew. The captain walked up to Seto and you. This captain was no ordinary captain because this captain was a woman. Seto spoke up.**

**Seto: what two does the miss want?**

**Captain: ye watch yer tongue. I ask the questions. Me name is Jill. And I will take whomever I wish.**

**She walks up and down the line, not sure of who to take. She turns to Seto.**

**Captain Jill: I choose that one. (points to Yami)**

**Seto: Are ye sure ye want that one. He is a trouble maker.**

**Captain Jill: Even better. I live to put trouble makers in their place.**

**Seto: He is yours…**

**The "Captain Jill" snaps her fingers and two gigantic looking men rush over to Yami and puts his hands behind his back and ties them with a rope. You were scared but you didn't want Yami taken away from you. You were about to say something when there was a yell by a small boy. You turned to see Yugi. The Captain Jill turns to Yugi and strides over to him. **

**Captain Jill: (in a voice that was way to sweet) what did you say?**

**Yugi: (quietly) I said NO.**

**Captain Jill: (still using that voice) and why would ye say that?**

**Yugi: Because I don't want ****YOU**** to take ****MY BROTHER**** away!**

**Captain Jill raises her hand back and slaps Yugi in the face.**

**Captain Jill: (voice not so sweet) now you will shut it!**

**Yugi put his hand on his cheek and hid his face with his bangs.**

**Yami: Yugi! I'll be ok, you know me.**

**Yami gave a small smile. You knew he was lying. He turned away as the two men pushed him forward as he walked in front, your head hurt. It felt as if someone was continuously stabbing your heart. **

**Captain Jill: You're crew is free to go Captain Seto.**

**Your heart couldn't take it. When you forced your feet to start to move Seto grabbed you. Without thinking you slap Seto, he lets go. Yami turns around at the sound. You run to him and throw your arms around his neck. You burst into streams of tears just knowing you would never hear him say "I love you" again or embrace you like he couldn't now. Through your tears he spoke to you.**

**Yami: Anna I'll be ok.**

**You: You're LYING!**

**Yami: I will never forget you.**

**Just then one of the men grabbed your wrist, yanking you away from Yami. You slam your foot down on the man's and elbow him in the stomach. You dodge the other man and run back to Yami. You throw your arms around his neck gracefully placing your hands on the back of his neck. You pull Yami closer and you both share an intimate kiss. You started to calm down. Yami kisses your forehead. **

**Yami: Anna, I want you to let go and stay with Seto. If you try to keep me here you might get hurt and that would devastate me more than how much my heart aches without you near me. **

**You feel your arms let go and Seto pick you up bridal style and back through the doors held open by Danny. **

**Seto: (turns to Jill) leave now. I warn you. (turns to thugs) go back to what you were doing! NOW!**

**Captain Jill leaves, with Yami going too, the thugs go back to work; Seto lays you down in his bed and goes back on deck with Yugi and Danny. You slowly fall asleep. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own the plot line, Annabella, and Danny.**

**A Pirate's Life Ch. 10**

**(You're POV)**

**You woke up with the feeling of someone staring at you. Gracefully and gently you open your eyes. Wishing and hoping to see Yami, it was Danny. Danny stood up and walked toward the stairs. He stopped and turned back to you.**

**Danny: (dully) do you want something to eat?**

**You nod and Danny walks up the stairs. You then see him walk back down the stairs. He throws you an apple, you catch it, and Danny goes back up the stairs. After eating you cautiously walk up the stairs and peek out the dr. With no one in the room you walk in and shut the door behind you. You then open the double doors to see everyone working to keep the ship sailing. Being curious and never being on a ship you decide to go up to where they steer. When you reach the top of the stairs you walk over to the edge on the left. You then hear a small voice. It's Yugi telling the person where to go. You turn around to look. **

**Person: if you say so Yugi**

**Yugi: ok**

**Yugi starts down the stairs. You quickly go after him. Once on the main deck you call to him.**

**You: Yugi**

**Yugi: (stops and turns back to you) yes?**

**You: what and where are we going?**

**Yugi: (looks down) were going to pursue a ship.**

**You: where's Seto?**

**Yugi: I saw him go into his cabin.**

**You quickly go through the doors and into Seto's cabin below deck. After you had shut the door and got down the stairs Seto turns to you and your eyes meet. As Seto remains sitting on the bed you approach him. As you lay your hand on his tear stricken face he covers your hand with his.**

**You: Seto, have you been crying?**

**Seto: I didn't know you felt that way for him.**

**You: Seto I asked-**

**Seto: I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. but I'll fix this if it kills me.**

**You: (quietly) Seto.**

**He removes his hand and you embrace him. As silent yet gleeful tears escape your eyes.**

**You: thank you**

**Seto: I would do anything for you.**

**//Yami's POV//**

**After you were forced to board the ship you saw two faces that made you wish you were dead. You saw Bakura and Marik grinning evilly right at you. As you walk by them you glare a merciless glare. You were lead to the front of the crew by the two thugs and the captain. She spoke to the crew.**

**Captain Jill: My crew we have a new brat joining us today**

**  
Crew: (chuckles)**

**The thugs then unbind you.**

**Captain Jill: Tell me crew should he be sentenced to deck or cabin duty.**

**Thug 1: ****DECK **

**About ¼ of the crew yells and hollers.**

**Thug 2: ****CABIN**

**The rest of the crew yells and hollers.**

**Captain Jill: (turns to you) looks like you're comin' wit' me. **

**Both thugs, one on each side, grabbed your arms and practically yanked you into the cabin. They then release you, stepped out, and shut the doors. **

**Captain Jill: What is yer name boy?**

**You: Wut does it matter with you!**

**She walks up to you and slaps you across the face.**

**Captain Jill: now tell me**

**You: my name is Yami**

**Captain Jill: from now on you will address me as Captain, understand?**

**You: (quietly) whatever**

**Captain: what did you say?**

**You: aye, aye captain.**

**Captain: tell me Yami what do ye like in a woman?**

**You: that does not concern you at all!**

**Captain: you told me, Yami, you wanted a woman who dared to be what she wanted **

**You: Jill…I mean captain**

**Jill: no Yami call me Jill we are alone now. **

**Flashback **

**Yami POV (Yami 8) (12years ago)**

**You had gone off to find food leaving Yugi sitting on the dock.**

**Yugi: Yami?**

**You run back to Yugi and see a girl your age with long black hair and green eyes push Yugi down on the dock.**

**You: Leave him alone**

**Girl: and who are you?**

**You: my name is Yami and that's my little brother Yugi**

**Girl: I'm Jill. Ye know yer kinda cute. I wish to claim you.**

**You: I would never wish to be claimed by you! I would want a woman who dares to be what she wants. Not a fake like you. Come back and try again when you can do that. **

**With that you ran off with Yugi right behind you.**

**End Flashback**

**You: I have a-**

**She then silenced you by…**


	12. Chapter 11

'**blah' means the person is thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh but I do own Annabella and Danny along with the plot line**

**A Pirate's Life **

**Ch.11**

**//Yami's POV//**

**She then silenced me by pressing her lips against mine. I then roughly pushed her away. She grabbed a vile out of her blouse and started walking toward me. Jill then kneed me in the stomach which sent me gasping for breath and in a ball on the floor. I groan from the agony in my stomach. She knelt down to my level just as someone knocked on the door. The two pirates talked at the door. She yelled. **

**Jill: LITTLE! (Thug appears in doorway.) Take that runt out on the deck, get the "trainers" and get the runt in shape and taught some manners! NOW!**

**Little, the thug, walked over to me and slung me over his shoulder and took me out on the deck. The captain walked back into the cabin with the figure. Little sets me down and ties my hands, but doesn't tie them behind my back. Opens hatch and yells. **

**Little: TRAINERS!**

**Then the worse two people came up on deck, Bakura and Marik. Bakura walks over to me and…**

**//Your POV//**

**Seto sat at the head of the table, you on the right, Yugi on the left, and Danny next to Yugi. The debate begins. **

**Seto: we are here to discuss a plan to save Yami. Any ideas?**

**Danny: we pursue the ship?**

**You: something quicker**

**Yugi: (quietly) why don't we use the jewel?**

**You: wut Yugi?**

**Yugi: (louder) why don't we use the teleportation jewel or portal?**

**Seto: (stands) perfect idea Yugi. Everyone out onto the deck.**

**//Yami's POV//**

**Bakura walks over to me and motions for Marik to do so as well. As Bakura drew back his arm, I knew what was coming next. He punched me. Just then the Captain paraded herself out onto the deck and yelling for the thugs and/or crewmembers to come out on deck. Bakura and Marik turn to face her. As of I well I stand and listen.**

**Captain: Men, we have a ship approaching us.**

**Everyone just stands there.**

**Captain: (rolls eyes) well get to work you mangy dogs!**


	13. Chapter 12

'**blah' means the person is thinking.**

Rea: Finally glad I am able to update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh just Captain Jill the sirens the plot line Annabella and Danny

A Pirate's Life

Chapter 12

//Yami's POV//

I breathe in heavily as I watch the "Captain" talk to a thug beside her. She then walks up to stand near the helmsman. The thug stomped over to me and…

//Your POV//

Just as Seto said that Danny ran down the stairs. You both stood up and Seto turns toward Danny.

Seto: Report!

Danny: we are closing in.

Seto: good. Now return to your station I will be there in a minute.

Danny: Aye Cap'n (leaves)

Seto: (turns back to you) Ready to regain wut was ours.

You: yes

You both stand and walk out onto the deck of the ship and up the stairs to stand near the helmsman.

//Yami's POV//

The thug stomped over to me and grabbed my arm. He yanks me up the stairs to stand next to Captain Jill. The thug moves to stand behind us.

Captain Jill: Yami, there will be no survivors.

Me: you won't win…Captain

Captain Jill: I highly doubt that

Me: why is that?

Captain Jill: Because…I have the upper hand.

Me: what does that mean?

The thug walked up behind me and pulled my hands behind my back and shackled them.

Me: What the hell is wrong with you?

Captain Jill: You are my "Get out of free card," Yami. And once I no longer need you…well the sirens get you.

Me: but why?

Captain Jill: to be honest I don't even know

Me: then why help the sirens?

Captain Jill: Because they promised I will be spared…MEN! Get ready…here they come and with a plan to board…allow it!

Men: AYE!

I look to port (1) to see a ship approaching, and fast.

//Your POV//

As the ship came into full view a rush of joy came over you. As your ship began to pass the other Seto gave his orders.

Seto: Board, leave the captain and anyone near her to me!

Men: Aye Cap'n!

Seto: (turns to you) Stay here with Yugi and those 5 men (points to group in the middle of the deck) Danny?

Danny: Aye Cap'n?

Seto: Come with me to board and find Yami.

Danny: Aye

Seto walks down, with Danny, to the starboard (2) side of the ship, standing in front of his men.

Seto: MEN! We take this ship down! Let's GO!

As you watched Seto, Danny, and all the other men swing across you see a tail in the water waiting below.

Port- left

Starboard- right


	14. Chapter 13

Rea: Ok here's the update I hope yall like it. It took a long time to think of ideas…yet a short time to write it all done into the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and never will…but I do own the characters Danny, Annabella, Captain Jill, and the Siren as well as the plot line.

A Pirate's Life

Chapter 13

//Yami's POV//

I watched as Seto's men and he swung over to Jill's ship. All men started fighting at once but Seto and that kid Danny came towards us. They stopped at the bottom of the steps.

Jill: What do you want?

Seto: points at me him

Me: smirks knew you wouldn't leave me!

Seto: I made a promise.

Jill: ENOUGH!

Jill unsheathes her sword and places it lightly but firmly against my neck.

Danny: Don't do anything! Let's make a deal!

She starts backing me up to the side of the boat, where Seto's ship is.

Jill: NO! The sea owns him as far as I'm concerned.

Seto: mumbles the sirens.

Seto takes a step forward, toward us.

Jill: Stay back! I will dispose of him. I swear it.

The words rush through my head…she's going to kill me. I glance at Seto and he isn't fazed. The next thing I know, Seto takes a step farther and newly spilled crimson blood runs down my neck.

Danny: yells Seto she's not kidding around. She's going to KILL him!

Danny must be braver than I though he was. Seto snaps back at him. He spins around on his heel so he is face-to-face with Danny.

Seto: DON'T you dare tell me what to do. I promised to retrieve him and I will! turns back to Jill Let him go!

Jill: NO! The sea owns him! Don't think they've forgotten! He's the one Seto. Pirates can live forever if we just give up this whelp.

Seto: no…my sister's more important than anything and everything.

Jill: If you won't agree and get your share of the bargain…then I will!

She then pushes me over the side and I fall to the water when I hear her scream…her frantic cries for me.

//Your POV//

You see Yami get pushed off the boat and hit the water with a splash as you scream his name. Only thinking of either saving him or dying with him you jump. Once in the water you see him and swim over to him. You reach his embrace.

You: I love you

Yami: what are you doing?

You: going where ever you go

You both floated for a minute or so until yall were fiercely drug under the water's sparkling aqua blue surface by the sirens.

//Bakura's POV//

As I watch that dumb-ass captain push that brat off the ship…I'm horrified. I run to the side of the boat, dodging swinging swords, to see sirens surrounding the two lovers. YUCK! If the sirens get Yami everyone will be doomed. So that is why I've been ordered specifically to bring Yami back to Skull Island and have him killed…I think. Never understood why they wanted to kill him…but oh well. I then plunge into the aqua blue water. I dive and swim after them. I don't get far when a siren, damn I hate them, grabs my arms and takes me with her.

//Your POV//

You both went through the same routine. But something was different…there was a sense of anger that flooded the room. You then heard a voice you knew but couldn't place.

?: Release ME!

Yami: Bakura?

Standing in the flesh was Bakura. He moved over to stand with you two.

Yami: glares what are you doing here!

Bakura: I'm hurt c-

It happened fast, Yami punched Bakura in the arm.

Yami: don't you DARE say that…don't even put me in the same category as you!

Bakura: smirks whatever you say…cousin.

Yami growled low at him as you stood dumbfounded and in shock not knowing what to do or say.

Rea: ok that's it. Review please?


	15. Chapter 14

**Rea: Ok well here is the update and I hope yall like it…a lot of twists in this one. Many yall won't expect but hey to me it helps the plot. But anyways hope yall enjoy…don't forget to message/review/ w/e kk? Later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the plot and story and a few people in it. **

**A Pirate's Life---Chapter 14**

**//Your POV//**

**You stare blankly at Yami.**

**You: what's going on?**

**Bakura: tell her cousin.**

**Yami grimaced then sighed out of defeat.**

**Yami: When I was born, I was born with the mark…**

**Yami pulls off his shirt. To reveal on his left shoulder blade there was a birth mark of a skull.**

**Yami: …because I was born, and later Yugi, my mother and father died. So I ended up living with my cousin and my uncle. Bakura is my cousin. My uncle had many vessels and crews working underneath him. One night I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs. While in the hall I listened to my uncle speak to Bakura. They planned on sacrificing me to the sirens so he could, partly, rule the seas. Yugi, Bakura, and I had been close, so hearing this information I took Yugi and fled. **

**Bakura glances at Yami then looks directly at you.**

**Bakura: After they fled I was supposed o go after them and bring them back. As you see that didn't exactly work out as planned. **

**An evil cackle is then heard throughout the place. You turn to see the head siren herself, Alara.**

**Alara: poor boys…you both please step forward…and hand yourselves over to me.**

**Bakura: growls I'm not part of this.**

**Alara: smirks you think by giving me one person who has the mark is enough…or even will work? I need both…including you Bakura.**

**Taking a brave leap you spoke up to Bakura.**

**You: what is she talking about?**

**Bakura takes his shirt off and on his right shoulder blade was a skull. **

**Bakura: sighs when two skulls, people, are sacrificed…then rein over the sea goes to the person who killed them ****both**

**Yami: so your up a creak without a paddle, Alara, if both of us aren't killed by you.**

**Alara: no problem. snaps fingers grab them and hold them still.**

**Yami: why couldn't you just go away, huh Bakura?**

**Six sirens swim over. After you all are restrained the sirens holding Yami and Bakura make them walk toward Alara. Alara then swam over to float over behind Yami and Bakura. You gasped when you saw the dagger in her hand. Alara made a small slice through their birth marks, the skulls. Yami screams and Bakura tries to jerk away. Alara snaps her fingers and the sirens holding them lets them fall to their knees. The madness overwhelms you. **

**You: Stop it! Your INSANE, stop! **


	16. Chapter 15

Rea: Ok this is the final chapter so I hope yall liked the story. I know it was short and a little confusing at first. I thought it was at least. But anyways let me know what yall think. Oh and I'm including the Epilogue. That will be its own chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A Pirate's Life

Chapter 15

//Your POV//

Alara turns to you, angry that you spoke up.

Alara: Am I?

You: Why does it matter?

Alara: We always get the short end of the stick. So I devised this bargain; with the man…their relative. He would be able to sail the seas without being caught and us down here would get what we want and deserve. Plus since that pesky "savior" hasn't showed up then these two wills-

You: Savior?

Alara: The "savior" is a pure crystal strung on a silver chain. Who ever possess it can make it where the sacrifices can not be sacrificed. But these "sacrifices" and "savior" only come around ever 100 years.

It all came back to you. That's why Seto always kept you safe, besides the fact that he's your brother. On your 13th birthday he had given you a pure crystal strung on a silver chain. He told you that mother had wanted you to have it. You always wore it just never anyone saw it and you always forgot you were wearing it. You decide do try to stall and get over to Yami and Bakura. But a siren rushes forward and whispers something to Alara. The siren leaves.

Alara: Bring the prisoner in.

Then two sirens swam forward with…

Aboard Jill's Ship, Seto's POV

I watched as Yami fell over the side of the ship. Then Annabella go in after him shortly followed by Bakura. With Jill distracted Danny and I captured Jill and her crew. I stood at the side of the ship, where Yami fell, wondering what I should do.

Danny: Sir?

I nod for him to continue and I kept looking at the water.

Danny: Let's go.

I turn toward him with a confused look on my face. Danny pushes me over the side and he jumps over. We fall into the water. I immediately start being drug down into the water by…sirens. I ended up in this sort of cavern place with two sirens. A third siren comes and goes. After a few minutes the third siren returns and tells something to the other two. They push me forward. I look ehind me to see Danny walking freely, following, and smiling evily.

Your POV

Two sirens then swim forward with…Seto. Now you knew for sure that you were in a tight spot. The two sirens tie his hands behind his back and push him to his knees.

You: Leave him out of this.

Alara goes over to Seto and cups his chin.

Alara: But he's such a good catch.

She let go of his chin and Seto kept his head down.

Seto: I'm sorry.

Alara: Danny please comes here?

Danny walked forward into view.

You: Danny?

Alara: He is working for me. But he was supposed to keep you and your brother away.

You ran over to Yami and Bakura since Alara was not near to prevent it. You stood by them both and yanked your hidden necklace off, the crystal on the silver chain. You held it above Yami's left shoulder, with the skull on it. Alara laughed and smirked at your actions.

You: I'll do it.

Alara" Of course you will. I don't doubt that.

You: T-Then why were you laughing?

Alara: Because I can do this.

Alara steals Danny's dagger from his sheath and presses it against Seto's neck. The dagger was oh so sharp that a small trickle of blood ran over the blade. You became confused and unaware of what to do.

Alara: You can save the two brats but you lose your brother. So, which do you choose?

Yami stood up and pulled you closer to him and the now standing Bakura. You gazed upon Danny…

You: How can you let the people that helped you perish? All these that are evil will leave you. But your crew mates will always stand by and help you out.

Danny's head drooped down.

Danny: I know my answer…and the side I choose.

Danny then punches Alara in the face and she is sent backwards, not able to catch herself. The force only caused the dagger to make a small cut. Danny helped Seto up and pulled out his sword. He then cut the ropes that bound Seto's hands together. The two sirens that were behind them closed in the gap between them but Danny slashed his sword across them. Both now ran over to you three.

Seto: smirks didn't think you had it in you, Danny.

Danny: smiles just glad to have people I can count on.

Alara got back up and glared at you all.

Alara: You shouldn't hit a lady.

Bakura: You're no lady. You're just a slimy sea witch.

Alara: You'll regret threatening me. You can't leave.

You: You wanna bet you sea hag.

You pulled out the portal device.

You: everyone hold on.

Everyone laid one hand on yours and you all were teleported to Seto's ship.

You: Ok, Yami, Bakura get on your knees.

They obeyed and you held the crystal to Yami's left shoulder first. Yami winced and struggled against himself to say still. You moved over to Bakura and place the crystal on his right shoulder. He grit his teeth and breathed raggedly. You stepped back and watched as the cuts on their shoulders heal.


	17. Epilogue

A Pirate's Life

EPILOGUE

You marry Yami and have a child. Yugi, Bakura, Seto, and Danny keep sailing the seas. You and Yami live on an island only you six know about.

Now for another 100 years the seas will rest.

The End


End file.
